1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic reproduction method and apparatus, and in particular to an automatic reproduction method and apparatus in which multiple images are automatically sequentially reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras equipped with an autoplay function or an automatic multi-play function as a reproduction function have been known.
The autoplay function is a function of automatically sequentially reproducing multiple images recorded in a memory card at a predetermined interval.
The automatic multi-play function is a function of sequentially reading multiple images recorded in a memory card at a predetermined interval, cutting out an image from the read image (an original image) and arranging the cut out image on a divided area on a screen divided in two, three or four (a multi-screen) so that a user can enjoy the reproduction while updating the multi-screen.
There has been known a technique for identifying a head part, a bust part and the like in an image and performing trimming to obtain an image with an appropriate size (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-96486).